fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Knives and Daisies
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Aaniimee! Thanks for your edit to the Koma Inu page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 02:30, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, just call it "Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (Aaniimee)" or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:55, September 12, 2015 (UTC) S-Class Promotional Trial The Dragon Gunfire promotional trial will be held on October 17th. I left a message on the announcement board, but I'm just making sure all the users of Dragon Gunfire mages know about it. Let me know if you would like to participate. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:29, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Yes. Also I would like to know if I can have permission to use your Toveri Alliance related characters in a novelization of the Toveri Alliance's adventures. Lady's already on board. And I think so is Rip, as well as several other people I control of mages related to the stories. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 04:10, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Trial Starts The S-Class promotional trial of Dragon Gunfire has begun. The first chapter is just everyone arriving on the island. Everyone will chat a bit, Aether will elaborate more on the rules, and everyone will split into their own chapters. Have fun. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 02:49, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Nope. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 00:59, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Well at this point, the only pair that hasn't created their page yet is Blue and Will with Jacob Campbell and Vant Seas. Blue informed me that he can't get into contact with his partner, so that would create a little bit of a problem. I'll talk to him about that. Also, Omega's going on a little bit of a hiatus. If he takes too long to get back (like everyone else already finished the first round) I'll disqualify him. But in my opinion that's not very fair to his partners who have no control over his personal life. I'll see what I can do, but if you have any more questions or concerns let me know. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 21:48, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead :) SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 22:57, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Poison Kawari sure, so long as Poison Magic is a viable magic for those creatures to use (I didn't read the whole page, but I assume it's possible) Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:15, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Second Stage The next round for the Dragon Gunfire Promotional Trial has begun. First of all I'd like to apologize for the amount of time it has taken to get through the first section of the trial, and I don't think it should happen again. The page is Dragon Gunfire's Promotional Trial: Trial of Intelligence. The next two rounds will done on one page. Whoever passes on this next round will get to the third and final round. The rules will be explained when everyone arrives. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 22:09, November 28, 2015 (UTC) No problems, add whatever you need to. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 02:50, December 5, 2015 (UTC) He has his magic energy replace the function of oxygen by using it to make his heart beat normally. He can't maintain this for an extended period of time however as he uses magical energy while doing this. I did not state that last part however, and I realize now that this was not clear. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 05:24, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Othrys Arc The battle between these two is finally coming. With the Dragon Gunfire Promotional Trial finally over it's time to finally get to the real fights. If your character(s) in Dragon Gunfire can participate, let me know, and I'll add them to the character roster on Othrys Arc: The City on the Mountains. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 23:03, December 10, 2015 (UTC) The first chapter is up for you to fight with Chase. Othrys Arc: Preemptive Strike. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 05:22, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Everyone Gets Involved So the fights for the Othrys Arc are finally going underway. Chase will be fighting Solomon Reaves. Talk to Grunt about how you want your rp to go. I reccomend giving it the naming prefix "Othrys Arc:" Black Dwarf Star (talk) 05:22, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Gunfire attacks Othrys. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 23:38, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm If anything Solomon will try his hand at ambushing Chase while he's isolated from people in short a Solomon and his "Legion" he can call upon vs Chase the sky dragon slayer not sure if it needs to be any more complicated than that. but may the best mage win as one would say! --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 21:02, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Going with the flow ain't never hurt nobody, You may start just link me when you got the page up and i'll post as soon as I can. --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 21:44, December 28, 2015 (UTC) I have posted in our Solomon vs Chase battle may the best mage win. --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 00:33, December 29, 2015 (UTC) You should ask Yami first, and then tell me if you've got permission or not, then I'll okay it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:47, December 30, 2015 (UTC) PS request I'll allow it but someone already has Water. Be sure to make it unique to yourself and try not to copy them. Yaminogaijin (talk) 15:15, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 20:53, December 30, 2015 (UTC) It's automatic as long as they haven't done it within a week though it can be force to be prepaired before death at the risk of it failing. within the week long wait. Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:17, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Poison Magic yeah, you have permission to use Poison Magic of course, feel free to create your own spells Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:57, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:41, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Sleepy... So, my internet goes out in a 20 and I'm going to go to sleep then, but I'll hang out until then. Yes Sereph is supposed to be really flirty and obnoxious. Also dark and the bore controlling part of Sally. Liza(Bow Before The Queen!) 04:39, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:33, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Toveri Alliance GMG So we're doing a Toveri Alliance GMG that I'm fairly certai you already know about, and I'm putting together a team for Dragon Gunfire. So far no one's replied to the announcemet I put on Dragon Gunfire's announcement board, so I wanted to know if you'd like to participate with Chase Grimsted. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 12:55, February 12, 2016 (UTC) I'm just looking for active users at this point. From what I can tell, most of the users of Dragon Gunfire members haven't been very active lately. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:06, February 13, 2016 (UTC) You only really need my permission for Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, powerful races, and new types of summon spirits- but just in case, go ask the creator of the Phoenix article. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:51, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Basically, all you need to do is eat another Dragon Slayer's magic, or have Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic. Also, you can only have one different element gained from another Slayer or Lacrima. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:31, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Mad Chase RP Hey aaniimee, i was wondering if i could something for the rp, i can say your character, Dakota, looks familiar to someone from hiro's pass and might have hiro get a crush on her at the end of the rp (yes i know dakota is dating) just for fun :3 just till he can get his mind off an incident from his pass. need more info about the girl he mistakes for dakota contact me :3. one final note, whose turn is it atm im lost abit :3. Sincerely, Squishyblob Talk page UTC 11pm 29 February lol someone got kneed XD trust me i wont do anything like that, if u want the pic to the girl im refering to then here u go Click! , so its thotho or skydek's turn welp, i can wait :3 tq aaniimee Sincerely, Squishyblob Talk page UTC 11:30 pm 29 February Hm For what character and how would they get it? --Der Kaiser-(Chat) 19:28, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:30, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Say it's based off Air Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:33, March 12, 2016 (UTC) I miss you all so fucking much. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords)